


A Busy Morning

by Highsoarer



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsoarer/pseuds/Highsoarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first time you laid with your Boss, nor will it be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Busy Morning

A stiffened moan left you as you turned your head to the side, slowly waking up; something you did not want to do. You felt a hand run down the edges of your face, and slowly your eyes began to open. There before you laid a man; a handsome man. He didn’t appear to be wearing clothing and neither did you. As you vision adjusted, you realized you were lying with your _boss_ , the leader of the Rooks. How you ended up here, you had the faintest idea, but were you regretting it? Hell no. You had affection for this man ever since he recruited you. You couldn’t get enough of his the way he fights or carries himself, which turns you on immensely.

“Mornin’ luv,” he greeted you, his lily pad colored irises staring down at you as if he was thinking of naughty things to do to you once more. You were lucky that he had chosen you to be in his bed instead of some other broad. “Had fun last night?”

Of course you had fun last night. You remembered everything that had happened. Him pounding his long hardened flesh deep inside your warm moist heat, every syllable of his name leaving your lips, and the bite marks that he had made on the top of your breasts. At the very thought of thinking about last night, you could feel yourself getting hot down there, and your heartbeat picking up just slightly.

Jacob was silent as he studied you. Your eyes grew dilated as they trailed over his tattoo on his right shoulder, his pecks and then his abs. He noticed your hand twitching, which could only mean one thing; you wanted to touch him. He reached out, wrapping his long fingers around your petite wrist, then before you know it your hand is upon his chest. With his gazed affixed on yours, he began to move your hand around his chest.

Soon, he led your hand down over his happy trail to his lower stomach until you reached the base of his cock. It was mid-morning and already he was hard. He wanted you to stroke him, to _please_ him, to make him **cum**. He yearned for your touch and soon his eyes to rolled back into his head as he succumbed to the hands (your hands) of pleasure.

Pulling back your hand, you made a line of spot from your fingers to your palm before grasping his dick yet again. You gave a little squeeze and you should see his Adam’s apple bob up and down along with his eyes squinting in slight pleasure. Slowly, you began to move your hand up and down along his girth, watching as his eyes slowly fluttered closed. “Oh, fuck,” He whispered quietly, head then leaning to the side just slightly. Your pace was agonizingly slow, and you had no idea how he felt pleasure from it so soon. Could be because he was watching you sleep, which means he was probably daydreaming about fucking you.

Over time, your hand began to move faster, and the curses that were leaving Jacob’s lips turned into soft heavy pants. Pre-cum began to ooze from the tip over your delicate fingers, and you couldn’t help but to look away from Jacob’s face to his pre-cum. Your head inched downwards, your lips slowly getting closer to the tip of his cock until you were able to stick out your tongue to swipe at it. Then, your mouth began to open as your lowered yourself more, taking his cock within your mouth. You just now gained the courage to do this, and you did not want to disappoint him. Jacob’s eyes opening in surprised, green eyes gazing at the top of your head before grasping the locks tight. “Shite, luv…”

His irises held a questioning gaze, and throughout the time of pleasuring him, he did not close his eyes again. He wanted to watch you as you bobbed your head up and down, swirling your tongue around the head and shaft. Lips parted from each other, a moan then being heard as he slowly leaned his head to the other side. As you continued your ministrations, your ears picked up the sound of him moan and groaning while his hips rolled with the movement of your head going up and down.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he moaned, eyes fluttering close at that precise moment. You knew he was close from the way his body and his dick were twitching. You had to make up your mind, did you want to take in everything, or did you just want to jerk him as you watched? You did the latter; you removed your mouth from his cock with a pop and continued on just using your hand. Eyes stayed glued to his expression, watching as his lips began to part and his expression becoming relaxed, minus the knitting brows and the parting of his lips.

“Shite,” he groaned, grasping the sheets beside him while fell over the edge, spilling his sticky white essence on your petite fingers. After that moment, he opened his eyes locking them onto your face, watching you as you licked off his cum from two of your fingers. His essence tasted salty, yet it had a sweet after taste, something that you could get used to.

Everything after that happened in a blur. Jacob roughly grabbed your forearms, pulling you towards him, your breasts touching his chest. He then flipped the both of you over, him straddling your hips whilst gazing into your eyes. It was not hard to detect the lust in his eyes, making them dark, as if he was going to take his sweet time with you. The both of you knew he wasn’t going to do that, since he was a busy man and all during the day. A dark smile slowly broke out on his face moments before he crushed them against yours in a rough kiss.

Teeth clashed together while tongues danced around each other. Hands roamed over body parts, making sure to touch everything in reach that includes rears and private parts. You could feel his fingers inch closer and closer to your pussy, separating the folds before flicking his fingertip along your clit. Your back instantly arched, your hips moving closer to his, a moan leaving your swollen lips. That finger then began to move in a circle, listening to the whimpers that escaped you. You couldn’t help but move your hips along with him, and it took his hand to push your hips back down so you could relax.

“Jacob,” you whispered, turning your head to the side, your eyes fluttering close. The pleasure was immense, and it was surprising because he was going at a semi-slow pace. It must’ve been because you were longing for him from the start. You could feel the pressure slowly building up in your stomach, and you were close, that is until he pulled his finger away. Your eyes quickly reopened, sending a glare in Jacob’s direction, wanting to slap that shit-eating grin off his face. You wanted to make a statement, any kind of statement, and as soon as your mouth opened his finger roughly penetrated you. Your fingers curled and your head leaned back allowing his mouth to trail wet, sloppy kisses all the way up to your jawline sucking the skin there, leaving a faint red mark.

With each stroke of his finger, his palm ran up against your exposed bud, causing your body to shutter in the aftermath. “You like that?” He growled in your ear, licking the outer rim then bit down on the lobe.

“Y-yes,” You whimpered in return. You only wished that he hurried up because you could feel your release coming once again. This time, he didn’t pull out, but instead he continued his ministrations. With your raising voice, he could tell you were getting closer and closer, which meant for him to speed it up. By this point you were already shaking enough, and when your orgasm hit, your brows knitted together and you mouthed his name.

“It isn’t over yet, luv. No time for rest now,” Jacob spoke as he laid himself next to you, pulling you over to where you were straddling his hips. That way, when you become tired you could rest on his chest. Your chest lowered, exhaling out the breath you didn’t know you were holding as you took hold of his cock. You shouldn’t be hesitating as much as you were; you had done this last night. What were you so worried about?

Jacob gazed at you with curious eyes, wondering why you were hesitating. His hands found themselves atop your thighs, moving them up and down to soothe you. He had heard a sigh come form your lips as you began to hover your entrance over the tip of his dick before lowering yourself down slowly.

Eyes rolled back in your head while your head flopped to the side as he began to fill you completely. You did not move just yet, you wanted to sit there, loving as your stretched around his girth. When he patted your thighs, you knew when to begin. Slowly, your hips rolled back and forth, taking his member in and out of you. Your hands placed themselves on his chest, steadying yourself as your picked up the pace, a sigh mixed in with a whimper leaving you.

The room was filled with skin slapping against skin mixed in with moans and groans coming from the both of you. Sweat beads rolled down both yours and Jacob’s forehead as you continued to fuck each other. You called it love, but Jacob says other wise. Does he have feelings for you like you did him? You wondered that sometimes and you wanted to ask him that, but you knew you wouldn’t get anything out of him

“Off,” he grunted, taking you by the hips to stop your movement. You were confused as you removed yourself from him, thinking that you done something wrong. He had taken you by the arm, tugging you to where you laid where he was on both your hands and knees. You were in the positioned he loved, your back facing him with your rear in the air, presenting yourself to him. He took you by the hips, and with a quick pull he roughly penetrated you again, a loud moan of his name leaving your pink swollen lips. With each thrust he had carried out, a moan left both his and your lips, with yours being the loudest. Jacob’s fingertips ran up the center of your spine to your hair, grasping the locks tight to pull back your head just so he could leave more red marks on your skin.

Then his hand slowly began to make its way to the front, lightly touching your stomach before trailing down to stimulate your bud; otherwise you can’t cum like he wanted you to. Your hands grabbed at the white sheets under your, leaning your head back moaning his name once more. “I take it you’re having fun,” Jacob panted in your ear before kissing your temple.

You didn’t bother to answer that, but instead you replied with, “I-I’m close. Jacob, please.”

Jacob let out a slightly dark chuckle, watching as you twitched under him, proving that you were close. It so happens that he was close too, he could feel it in the pits of his stomach and it was difficult to hold himself back, he didn’t want to break you like he almost did last night. “Cum for me,” he purred.

And cum you did, moaning as you stretched out body out as your released your juices around Jacob’s member, hearing him cum as your walls clenched around him. “Fuck,” you heard him groan, pounding himself just a few more times before he shuttered, cumming deep inside of you. Pulling himself free from your heat, he collapsed beside you, pulling you close to him as you both regain your breathing. Head rested on your shoulder and hand rested atop your breast, squeezing the flesh.

“Jacob,” You had started with a sigh, turning your gaze to his lily pad colored irises. “Do you…do you care about me?” He was quiet for sometime, the only thing that you could hear was his rapid heartbeat and his slow breathing. He had pulled you as close as he could to his body during the wait for the answer. Perhaps that was all you were going to get, Jacob was never one to talk about his feelings, neither were you. With him pulling you close to him, meant that he did care and he was protective of you even if you could hold your own in one of his gang wars.

“Well, it’s about that time to make ourselves, rather _yourself_ known. The _Rooks_ might be askin’ ‘bout ya. I’ll be there in due time,” He had spoken after a while. You had frowned, yet you had forced yourself out of bed, changing back into your green colored clothing, a symbol of the gang you were in. You then turned to him, a sly grin resting upon your lips as you left the room. There was no doubt you would end up in Jacob’s bed again later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my very over due drabble that i've been meaning to post. Sorry that it took me forever and a year. I'm working on yet another story with Jacob, but i'm not too confident about posting that one. I'm afraid it might not be well liked. Well, I could always post the prologue though, right xD I hope you enjoyed this drabble! I hope we get to meet again soon!


End file.
